Question: The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $10$ years; the standard deviation is $1.4$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lion living longer than $7.2$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular lion living longer than $7.2$ years is ${95\%} + {2.5\%}$, or $97.5\%$.